


partners

by fabrega



Category: due South
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: Welsh looks at him, and says, "So you're sure that you want to go undercover with Constable Fraser as a couple?"





	partners

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt "Pick a fandom/pairing, then pick a trope, and I’ll tell you a little bit about the fic I’d write for that combo." Amber asked me for _fraser/rayk fake dating_ , so this is...sort of how I'd write the fic, and sort of the fic itself.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr in 2014, moved to AO3 in December 2018.

There's a guy, a bad guy, and the Chicago PD let him get away last night. There's a briefing the next day, where Welsh lays out the plan to track down this guy through stellar undercover work, and Ray _may_ not be paying as much attention as he should be, because he drifts back in just in time to hear Welsh say that Fraser and Frannie are assigned to this one and he _protests_. Everyone in the room looks at him, smirking, a little uncomfortable, and Fraser offers that this would not be the first time Ray Vecchio has sent his sister undercover and Ray says no, _no_ , it's gonna be his bust, him and Fraser, they're _partners_ , come on, sir.

And Welsh looks at him, and says, "So you're sure, Detective Vecchio, that you want to go undercover with Constable Fraser as a couple?"

The smirks make sense now, and Ray knows he _should_ back-pedal and admit to not listening because his crush on his stupid handsome Mountie partner is only going to get him in trouble on an assignment like this, but he looks at Fraser (and he realizes that Fraser had been trying to give him an out with the comment about Frannie going undercover before) and some combination of crush and ego get the better of him and he agrees.

They go on a series of undercover dates, out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, to the opera, to, idk, Big Gay Book Club at the suspect's house or something? Ray initially holds back, because after his one dumb moment of "LET'S DO THIS" he realizes that it is probably actually a really bad idea for their friendship, but Fraser keeps sort of goading him into more and more displays of affection (except it's Fraser, so _goading_ is probably the wrong word) and hey, if Fraser's okay with it, right? Right. He stays at Ray's apartment, too, because going back to the Consulate would be weird when the point of the fake dating is for the suspect to think that they're fake dating and not cops, and he crawls into bed with Ray on the second night and god, how does one human being generate so much goddamn heat? Ray rolls over to nudge him out of the bed or at least farther over or _something_ and Fraser grabs him in his sleep and pulls him close and Ray lies awake all night, trying to figure this thing out, this is _bad_.

At the Big Gay Book Club, Fraser excuses himself to the "bathroom" so he can rifle around in the suspect's things upstairs, and while he's gone, the other book clubbers ask Ray about Fraser. It's just him now, so Ray answers truthfully, how long they've been partners, what he likes best about Fraser, the things about Fraser that drive him nuts, when he knew he liked Fraser and how much better his life is for their partnership. It's a nice speech, and it ends with Ray wandering off into his own thoughts in a romantic direction that makes everybody else in the room uncomfortable, and of course that's when Fraser gets back. Or maybe he got back partway through, Ray can't tell and he wasn't facing the door Fraser had entered & exited from, he's made a huge mistake.

They excuse themselves at the end of book club and Ray wants to know what Fraser had found upstairs, there is obviously something stashed inside his oversized nineties sweater, but all Fraser can say is: "Did you mean it, what you said in there?"

"What part?"

"Well, you said I'm a good partner and your life is better because I'm in it."

"You're a pain in my ass most of the time, Fraser, but...yeah, that's true."

Fraser makes a thoughtful _hmph_ noise. After another long moment, he asks, "And the part about my kissable lips?"

Ray bristles; a defense mechanism. "How should I know? I haven't kissed them!"

So Fraser leans over and kisses him.

A part of Ray is trying to protest, really he is (because fake dating, friendship, not making things weird with Fraser), but it really isn't working.

"Was this your plan the whole time?" Ray asks him afterwards.

"You're the one who volunteered for the assignment, Ray. My kissable lips and I were going to go undercover with Francesca. We'd have had a great time at the opera, I'm sure."

"You're a pain in my ass, Fraser," Ray tells him, grinning.


End file.
